full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Maxine Sommers
Maxine Sommers is the Vice-President of Shepard High's Student Council and Sonata’s Beta-Alpha of the Sonata Pack. She is just one of the popular and intoxicated beauties of the high school. Later on, she joins the Talbot Pack as a liason for both packs, but mostly because she's fallen in love with Peter. Characteristics *'Name': Maxine Sommers *'Aliases': Crimson, Scarlett Blur *'Age': 16-17 *'Hair': Ruby Red (in both forms) *'Eyes': Purple (Heterochromia: Left eye: Yellow, Red eye: Red) *'Likes': Ramen, Sonia, Peter (falls in love with him), Christie (admires her strength... and also cares for her as well), Jean (finds her adorable) *'Dislikes': Idiotic idealistic idiots, males like Sam and Peter (formerly, and falls in love with Peter), her family resenting her and abandoning her *'Family': Sommers Clan (formerly), Sonata Family Appearance Standing around 5'5 ft Maxine Sommers is curvaceous seventeen year-old Caucasian women, noted for her apparent maturity for her age. Possessing rather full lips and rather large if cool violet eyes she stands mostly apart from her classmates due to her head of full neon red hair, which falls down to her lower back, although she typically ties it up into a pair of twin ponytails on the side of her head, which are noted for their full and curly appearance: while two bangs curl down to her collar bone. She has remarkably clear skin filled with a warm peach colour. Her body is revered amongst much of the student body for her rather large chest and wide hips, with her having a very firm borderline D, but full C-cup chest and a well formed bottom that crowns a pair of sharply angular hips. Casual Maxine's casual clothing typically consists of black hoodies and or hooded cardigans and a slanted pink skirt that on the right side ends just above her knee, while on the left side it moved up to her mid thigh. She often wears a pair of shin high black combat boots and a black sweatband over her left hand. She also is noted for wearing a black strapped belt around her upper waist, with the extra strap hanging down to her upper thigh. Lycan In her lycan form Maxine grows to the height of 6'6ft although does not gain a noticeable upgrade to her existing features beyond the more pronounced muscles due to her already developed human form. Physically she takes on the Amazonian build of many of the werewolves, which does push her into a full D-cup, but changes little about her build beyond her being bigger and taller: although she stays just as curvaceous. She gains large patches of neon red fur around her shoulders, back, butt, upper, outer and rear thighs as well as around her outer neck, cheeks and on her forearms. She also grows a bright neon yellow fur that covers the front of her neck, face, forehead, chest, inner front thighs, biceps, hands and all of her legs bellow her knees. She posses an average sized tail, which just brushes the floor if it is not controlled, but it is extremely fluffy, and mostly red except for the lightning like streaks which run across its sides. What visually makes her stand out however is her unique lycan heterochromia her right eye is red while her left eye is yellow, strangely matching her fur colour. Pack Attire Called out for its especially glitzy appearance, Maxine's pack uniform is dominated by a bright neon red one piece that has the majority of its front cut away, leaving a large pentagram gap over her chest, revealing lots of cleavage, and a large patch revealing the majority of her stomach. This skin is of course compensated on the shoulders and arms where similar red latex is upped up into a pair of toeless and heelless, thigh high boots, which connect onto her one-piece via material spread across her hips, and a pair of shoulder high red fingerless gloves. Her suit contains numerous white straps, around her upper thigh to hold up the boots, around her feet, upper arms and wrists. She also has several small white utility pouches attached to these straps and around her waist. The unifom also has a few white decals, on her knees, outer forearms, front of her neck brace and back and side shins. Background The Scarlett Wolf Maxine was born in the Sommers clan, which has ancient and honorable origin that they fought alongside the Vatican, but due to the human/Cryptids gap between them, she received a state which was basically isolation from the other members. It was discovered that her father was a Lycan and that she was conceived on the New Moon, but it awoken at the age of six when her father was brutally murdered, causing her to transform and attack to save him. Though it was too late, as her father was dead... and her mother was terrified of her. she was taken away from her land and family, and would have been put to death... if not for Sir John saving her due to an old friend helping him get there. He brought her over to the Sonata Pack to adopt her, and she and Sonia became good friends and sisters in the process. She eventually overcame that by her first Full Moon outside of her home under Sonata, and became her second in command: her Beta-Alpha, which was a rarity among werewolves. She then entered Shepard High along with Sonata, Ashley, and even Sam Jameson, becoming the Vice Student President in her second and third year. Though she longed for the day she could go home in Rome, Italy, just to see her mother again. Thorn in Talbot Pack/Peter's Side Due to Peter's actions nearly exposing them all, she hated Peter and tried to get rid of him any way she could, in and out of school. Though the attempts failed, even with the help of her friends, Ronnie and Yolie. However, after Peter and his pack save them from being killed by a more demonic entity, Ronnie and Yolie begin to accept and befriend Peter and the others, she calls them traitors clearly showing that she has not yet fully trusted Peter's idealism. Personality At first, Maxine portrayed herself as dignified, proud, and loving. Acting like a sister-figure to the other girls at her school, prioritized them over winning a game, yet also felt that as a member of the student council, she should be the best at everything, which Sam joked as trying to be a "perfect princess". She genuinely considered all of the people of her country were equals. However, her ideology of equality did not account to the humans and Lycans, believing them incapable of being equals due to the humans believing her kind to be vile in nature and should be destroyed at all cost. Upon her exposure as a Lycan at the age of six, something she was not even aware of until she transformed out of trauma, she completely denied the possibility, seeing herself as a kind person which contrasted with what the genuine public thought of them. She heavily denied what she was when she was exiled to be executed, but was saved by Sir John and Zi Qua. Though her chauvinism got her off to an uneasy start with the Sonata family when they adopted her. She clung onto her past privileges, status, reputation, and confidently claimed that her being sent to America to live with werewolves was a mistake and that her family and the Vatican would send for her to return. She used her Lycanthropy as an excuse to reassure herself. It had a huge psychological effect on her, as she felt her Lycanthropy condemned her to death. In the end, her father's last words to her "live on" became her sole driving force to continue existing, and this is what stopped her from her suicidal impact. This and coupled with Sonia crying for her to live awoke something in her causing her right eye to turn red instead of yellow like her other one, making her half-Beta and half-Alpha. An unusual event for her completely. Afterwards, Maxine finally accepted the fact that she was a Lycan, abandoned her former identity and vowed to live strong-willed and to defend the pack she and Sonia belonged to. She also grew to care deeply for her teammates and became very loyal to Sonata. However, since she had always believed that Lycans weren't human, she can no longer see herself as human either. Though she does view Peter's decision to play vigilante as a threat, and thus tried to remove him altogether. At the time, Maxine didn't want to get close to anyone else. However, after she and Peter were stranded with Christie at the time on Indian Island, she began to open up to others more. Despite her cold demeanor towards others, it is hinted several times that deep down Maxine still cared about others. It grows more evident that she looks up to both Sonia and Peter, because they both care for their friends like they were more family than just friends. Skills/Abilities *'Female Beta - Acting Alpha': Unlike most females, Maxine is an acting Alpha under Sonia. *'Speed': Amazingly enough, she is the fastest werewolf known to the existing packs of the Everett area. She is so fast, she is able to utilize her speed to vibrate through solid objects, and to throw static lightning at her opponents. :*'Lightning Throw' Skills *'Baking' *''Manipulation''' Equipment *'Friction-Proof Uniform and Clothing': Relationships Maxine's Relationships Gallery Maxine Sommers (Scarlette) geared up.JPG Maxine Sommers, casual and Talbot Pack gear.JPG|Human Maxine Sommers (Crimson), Lycan and Talbot Pack gear.JPG|Lycan Voice Actor Carli Mosier Trivia *Maxine was based on Kana Kimishima from Parasyte the Maxim, due to her having a feeling where Peter would be often. Though this isn't similar to signal-tracing parasytes. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Sonata Pack Category:Talbot Pack Category:Peter's Love Interests